sunrise
by sakura1313
Summary: its the last week of summer and Syrus comes to Jadens home town to find that Jaden is not the same as he is at school what happens when Jadens dad comes to the school and what is with the cuts and bruses on Jay and his 7 year old sister? waning abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Im back for now. I know I have said this over and over again but I was reading comment and messages for you and I think I have new ideas on where I want this story to go. Im rewriting this and will try to keep It updated the best I can. So thank you for you support. **

_Chapter 1_

It was a warm sunny day at dual academy. The over all mood at the school was happy with the thought of the summer months starting. There were a few students who were not looking forward to the this time. One of them was a teenage boy, with brown hair, named Jaden. Who was not looking forward to having to spend the brake with his family.

"Are you sure you wont join us Jaden?" A small teenage boy with blue hair said walking along side his friends.

"Yeah Syrus. I wish I could join your family but my parents want me home" Jaden said looking down at his friend with a sad smile.

"It's to bad Jaden I bet you would have had fun and kept Syrus busy and out of trouble." I tall man with dark blue hair said.

"Come on Zane we are going to miss our boat" Syrus said blushing, " Bye Jaden we will see you later." and the boys ran off to catch there boat.

"I hope so Syrus, I hope so" Jaden said fallowing after them to catch his boat home.

_~One month later~_

Syrus walked down the side walk, lost. He had taken a wrong turn trying to get back to his hotel. He has wondered around in circles for hours. He turned into an ally way. He head something behind him. When he turned around his world went black.

_~with Jaden~_

Jaden was walking home from the store when he heard something hit the ground in a ally he had just walked by. Turning around and walking down the ally he saw a figure standing over the limp form of his best friend. As he was got closer the figure ran off.

"Syrus! come on Syrus open your eyes" Jaden yelled. Falling to his knees next to his friend. The small teen groaned and didn't open his eyes. Jaden picked up his friend and took him to his home and laid him down on his bed and ran out of the room and brought back a first-aid kit and got to work cleaning and fixing up Syrus cut. After is was clean he started stitching the cut when Syrus started to stir.

"What. . .Where am I" Syrus stuttered as he woke up.

"hold still Sy Im almost done" Jaden said trying to get Syrus to set still.

"Jaden?" Syrus said moving his hand to touch his head.

"Syrus don't move!" he said loudly, "you have a bad cut on your head and I need to finish it up." Jaden continued stitching the cut. When he was done he move away from him.

"why does my head hurt? Jaden why am I here. . . Where is here?" Syrus said

Slow done Sy you took a nasty hit to the head," Jaden said putting thing away and cleaning up everything. "I was coming back from the store with food for dinner. I head something in the ally as I passed. I walked down the ally and saw you on the ground and a man standing over you. I freaked and brought you here. This is my home." Jaden explained. Walking around the room.

" How long was I o..." Syrus started when the door to the room opened and a little girl walked in freezing looking at him.

"Jaden do you have a death wish" she said, "do you know what dad-" Jaden stopped her.

"Shut up. He doesn't need to know anything about 'Him'" Jaden hissed at the girl, "Will you take care of him while I go make dinner." Jaden said walking out the door. The girl looked at him. Syrus saw fear on the girls face.

" umm Hi i'm Syrus whats your name?" Syrus asked trying to brake

" My name is Natsumi" was all the girl said. She turned and sat on a chair that was at a desk. Syrus was thinking about saying something when there was a loud crash and muffled yelling.

"stay quit all you will do is make it worse" Natsumi said looking at the door worried. there was another crash and everything was quit. It was about 20 more minutes and the door opened and in walked Jaden.

"Hey sorry it took so long, Mom cam home and wanted me to make her something before she left for her date with Kiako" he said handing Syrus a plate. "Sumi your plate is on the table in the kitchen eat before it gets cold" He said taking her seat when she got up.

"was that your sister?" Syrus asked

"Yeah. She is going to come to school with us this year" Jaden said happily. " so it will take a week for you to be able to leave. My Mother and Father shouldn't be home dad is away on business and mom usually isn't here. After that you need to leave okay?" Jaden said getting up. " I will be right back I need to clean back up the kitchen. When your done sit the plate on the floor and try and sleep okay." Jaden got up and walked out of the room. He went over to the room right across from his and knocked on the door.

"Come in Jaden." a voice said and he walked in going straight to the bed and sat down. "Are you okay Nii-chan?" Natsumi asked looking at her older brother.

"Ya. I will be so glad when I get you out of this house and away from them. Its hell when I'm here. I can even imagine how it is with you when I'm away at school and they don't have me to vent on." Jaden said. "oh well everything will be better as long as you win the dual in 2 weeks" Jaden laid back on the bed.

" Where are you going to sleep tonight? You gave Syrus your bed." Natsumi said looking at her brother.

" I will sleep in the den. as long as mom doesn't bring Kiako home tonight it should be fine just sleep with your door locked okay?" Jaden said getting up and leaving the room not waiting for an answer. Jaden went into the den and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The last thought he had was that this was going to be a long week.

_~ One week later~_

Syrus was moving around great now his head had finally stopped hurting he was just happy he didn't have anything worse then he head ache. He was now nearing the time he had to leave his friends house.

" Im sorry you cant stay longer Sy its just I really don't want you to meet my dad he is a jerk most of the time. A least we get to see each other next week right" Jaden said with a smile.

"Thats true" Syrus said as they were walking back to his hotel where is family was staying. They reached the door to the hotel and they said there good byes and Jaden turned and started towards home. He felt like every step brought him closer to hell. When he walked up to his home he saw that his dads car was parked out front. He was suddenly happy that he sent Natsumi to stay with one of her friends. Jaden opened the door and walked in knowing the man behind the door had the worst planned for him.

**Please tell me how I did with the first chapter rewrite. I will start the second one tomarrow should have it up after I get off of work. Hope it hasn't been to long and I still have some readers. please keep reading, because i'm back and I WILL write more and post my stories I write and not keep then in my folder away from everyone. Hope I'm am getting better at writing anything you see that I need to work on please point out. This will also help me in real life. please Review, fallow and favorite. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own yu gi oh gx

I have to thank Lightmagegirl4437 for helping me with the names of the people in this thank you so much I really needed it

Ch 2 school time

It was the first day of school and kids were showing up from their homes back to school. The duels were about to begin to show how are going to get in to start. there was something odd about this year there was a 7 year old girl competing even though she was already in and was in the slither red dorm she just wanted to see if she could really get in. but she was late her and her big brother were running as fast as they could trying to get to the duels on time.

"nii-chan we are late" a small girl with light brown hair with light black and silver strips in it she was wearing a black dress.

"Hey you are already in why r you even doing the duel whatever we both know you will win" a boy said I was already in the uniform and had brown hair.

"Ya we all know ya ya ya bye I will win nii-chan" the girl said

"Ok byes Yuki see you later remember you are sharing my room with Sy and Hassleberry" the boy said waving good bye to his little sister and he ran up to the stands to watch his sister duel.

"Hey Jay did you hear there is a little girl starting this year?"Said a boy with dinosaurs' eyes named Hassleberry.

"Ya I did and her name is Yuki not little girl" Jay said angrily

"Ok I get it what's eating you know her or some-" Hassleberry was interrupted be the intercom

"Ok today we have a treat we are out of people so we are going to let our last person chose who she want to duel everyone this is Naquin Yuki she is the youngest ever to be in duel academy " the consoler said as a young girl walked out

"hey I'm Yuki I have a friend but I don't want to duel him because owe decks are to even so I am going to use the person he dueled when he got to here I hope you don't mind Jaden but I want to duel Crowler like you did" with that she ran to her place and Crowler came out to duel

"How do you know her" Hassleberry yelled

"Man I can't know someone" Jay said looking back to the duel

30 min in to duel

"Hey Jay I think your friend is going to loss she only has 300 live points left" said a boy (a/n I don't know how he looks and I don't want to look him up so you will have to make deal with his name)

" no Sebashen she will win just watch she is almost as good as me a matter of fact she has beat my many times we are always going at it so I think she is planning something" Jay said earning glances

"There is no way she is that good" said Sy

"No she is I should know" Jay said just as crowler's live point hit 0 every one heard her yell

"Ha I told you I was going to beat you see that nii-chan I will so beat you one day" she said looking up with her brown eyes to everyone she looked a lot like Jaden. The intercom came on again thank you for that great duel you may go meet up with your brother now since you are staying in his room with him and his 2 roommates if that is ok with you" the headmen said

"that's fine sir nii-chan told me that was the only way he could get me to stay and that he would kill the two if they said anything mean or perverted to me so its fine" she said earning gulps from all the boys but Jaden but no one was looking at him any more

"Ok here is the key tell your brother I want to talk to him later" the head master said

"Yes sir bye" she said walking off the stage

"We should go see who her older brother is so I know if I let slip something I will know who is going to kill me" Hassleberry said looking at his friends

"Hey Hassleberry I don't think that is a good idea I think half of the guys are going out to see" Sie said

"Ya I have to go meet someone bye guys" Jay said running for the exit

"What was that about" Hassleberry said

"I don't know lets go see" Sebastian said and they went after Jaden when they got outside they saw a group of guys stranding the little girl

"So you are a good duelist why don't you duel one of us" said one boy all the others were there for the same thing

"nii-chan helps me these boys are being mean to me" Yuki yelled starting to cry

"Are they now what should I do to them hang them by their feet from the cliff edge" came a very dark voice that came from their own Jaden Yuki

"or what do you want me to do to them Yuki I could just let them go this once" at his commit all the boys there stared at him in shock that he would and could look so mean when the little girl got up and ran to Jaden crying even harder

"It's ok Yuki they won't come near you again or I will kill them right boys" Jaden said the last part with venom

"Ya we won't come near you again miss" they all said running away

"Wow that was fun" Yuki said looking up at her bother "do they really think I am that much of a crybaby with a family like ours" she continued

"ya I have not had that much fun in a long time" Jaden said "but did you have to fall to the ground now your knee is bleeding" he said getting on the ground looking at her knee and pulling a cloth and a water bottle out of is back pack and cleaning her knee.

"Who know you had a little sister" a voice said behind him

"Hey I can have one you know Hassleberry" Jaden said not looking at him but when he was done he got up and looked at his friends

"Is this the little girl you were telling me about Jay?" Sy said

"Yes she is and yes I will kill you if you ask her to duel you got it" Jaden said looking at his friends

"We got it we won't" they all said (a/n hint there is only 3 people there) they were all looking at the siblings

"Wait how are you two siblings if your last name is different" sebation asked

"that is easy I was born from before mom started cheating so I have my dad's last name where Yuki was born after so she took moms last name and yes she is my full sister so don't even ask" Jaden said

"Ok so then why is your little sister so good at dueling and what about school? She has to learn math, reading, and writing before she can come here" sebation said

"He knows that he is going to teach me you know nii-chan is not that dumb plus its not like I am a loud to go to school with the fact that nii-chan is not home half the time so father takes hi..-"she did not get to finish talking when Jaden covered her mouth.

"they do not need to know about that at all Yuki" he said then bent down and whispered in her ear "you know that father will kill use if anyone know so don't say anything plus I don't want them to worry ok" then he told his friends "ok im going to take Yuki to the dorm so she can put her stuff away bye" Jaden said putting Yuki on his back and running away.

"Ok anyone else get the feeling he is hiding something from use" Hassleberry said

"I think he has always been hiding something from use since the first time we met him" Sebashon said

(a/n ok I know I am not a very good writer but tell me how to fix my chapters please it would be a big help.)


	3. Thank you

Okay thank you all for the adds and idea's I will start writing soon, Most likly when my teacher is not lookin, and try to get it out as soon as I can thank you again


End file.
